


罪者——林泽|高朗亭

by lemondropme



Series: 风景旧曾谙 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26955187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemondropme/pseuds/lemondropme
Series: 风景旧曾谙 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967053





	罪者——林泽|高朗亭

要说林泽不记得高朗亭也是说谎，毕竟再怎么风流渣攻，在办事现场被人撞破这种情况并不多见。

当时他正压着人在公司盥洗室，凌晨三四点，连安保大叔都休息了，居然有练习狂人刚训练完跑来洗漱。

走廊的声控灯响，他很记得，当时看到高朗亭，一半清秀的面容隐在阴影之下，没有常识里被撞破情事立刻软掉的无措，他反而看着那个人的脸，挑衅的舔了舔嘴唇，身下那一根又涨大了几分。

直到那人反应过来，慌不择路的摔门跑了，他看着对方好看的背影，一点乱乱的颈发，一瞬间有想把他抓回来，压在身下予取予求的荒谬想法。

因为这种特别诡异的初见，他对高朗亭从一开始就产生了情欲和占有欲。

次日旋即打听清楚对方身份，他等在当时高朗亭的演唱A班门口，那人一看见他就加快步伐，林泽自然是仗着手长不要脸拉住他，笑着说昨天晚上多有得罪，我请你喝东西吧。

林泽在公司练习生里的风流名声也不是一两天，旁边有路过的听了这话不觉想入非非，都以为这“得罪”必然也是床第之事不知轻重的“得罪”，打量的眼神就纷纷香艳玩味起来。

高朗亭如芒在背，甩开他的手，说了一句不用就准备走。

哪里知道这个无赖的手段简直不要脸，虽然这会儿不做纠缠，结果次日照旧来教室堵他，拿出了初中校队人高马大篮球队长，堵漂亮清纯校花女神的劲儿。

甚至搞清楚高朗亭加练的时间表，居然不要脸到跟他抢练习室。

天知道高朗亭开开心心吃完饭跑去加练，推开门看到林泽这厮时，内心奔腾而过的草泥马。

“一起练习啊。“

高朗亭掉头准备走。

“讲真，我被你撞到这种事，该我不爽才对吧？“

“再说，闹脾气也这么久了还不够，你难道是在跟我撒娇？“

“哎呀我就知道，你也对我一见钟情了是不是？就说嘛，你都不知道你那天晚上多好看……”

“滚啊你，别自作多情了。“高朗亭这种书香门第的孩子能被逼出来骂一个滚字，简直就是史诗性的成就，并且在此后的岁月里，林泽不断反复刷新这个个人成就。

后来大家都说，高朗亭是贝斯特的节操和礼仪模范。他跟谁都是好脾气，说话温文尔雅，礼仪周全，叫人如沐春风，唯独对林泽是铁血冷面，拿着架子端着脾气比谁都难伺候，时不时逼急了还要上手揍。这究竟是为什么，实在费解。

“好啦，所以你下个月的考核，找好搭档一起练习了吗？你是演唱部门进来的，可是选拔里舞蹈跳不好可不行啊。”林泽玩味的笑笑，看着他如预期停下脚步被说动：“要不要跟我搭档？”

“谁要跟你搭档啊。”

“我很受欢迎的你不知道吗？”林泽后来也自黑这是黑历史，他追人从没这么死缠烂打过，一向是保持刚好的撩拨分寸，慢慢拉近距离刷好感的，高朗亭让他破了无数记录。

不过受欢迎是真的，林泽本来就被戏称君辉训练营的颜霸，谁都心知肚明就算靠脸他也能出道，那时候十七岁的少年，好看的程度几乎叫希腊神话里无数美少年自惭形愧，何况他综合能力优异，基本功、舞蹈、rap、舞台表现力、团队意识、潜力、颜值都是A级，也就唱功稍逊，以后作为solo出道、限定组合、大型团队ACE，都是无可争议的合适。

而高朗亭除了唱功好些，其余皆不如他。何况演唱A班，一个孟桓殊嗓子简直是神赐，早就有了“小裴倾”之称，还在练习MAT这种加分项目，一个姚晋亨，综合实力稳定强劲，练习时间长，加上人缘极好，几乎是以后走团队当队长的不二人选。

一个组合里就算分工，能有几个主唱？舞蹈一直是高朗亭的硬伤，他拆解动作能力慢，而且总是没有老师反复强调的舞台自信感和收放自如的表现力。

这次公司半年一次的大考，是不分班级，而是全体男／女练习生自由组合搭档的，有林泽这种大神带，他将受益无穷。

“那你保证，练习就好好练习，不许动手动脚。”

“可是我要纠正你动作啊。”林泽微微一笑：“这样吧，我保证，绝对不占你便宜就好啦，知道你害羞。”

“你有完没完了。”

“好啦好啦，我保证，只要你说不，我半根手指都不碰你，别担心啦，谈恋爱这种事情，要你情我愿才好。”

“滚啊你，谁要跟你谈恋爱！”高朗亭再次崩溃：“也不许说这种话来撩拨人。”

“好好好，不说不说。可是我在追你啊。你不能不给别人追求你的权利吧。”

“我不喜欢男孩子。”

“你确定？为什么要对自己没有尝试过的事情说不？”林泽问他：“我也看你练习过很多次了，你的选曲一直都很保守，跳过难度最高的才C级，大多都是基础动作，这样虽然能过关，但是却不会让老师眼前一亮，道理是一样的，你为什么要对没尝试过的A级舞蹈说不？”

“不要偷换概念。”

“所以就这么愉快的决定了，搭档。”林泽把外套解开扔在地上，伸展开双手，像是要展翅的鹏鸟：“我们来练习吧。”

……

如果换成以前，高朗亭根本就不会考虑林泽选的曲子，他没那个自信在一个月内把这种难度的舞蹈练好，并且在舞蹈过程中保持唱歌的呼吸不素乱，想想都是大呼做不到的节奏啊。

但林泽不一样，他记忆力极好，扒舞能力，也到了叫人匪夷所思的精准快速地步。

林泽说话算话，真心除了必要的指导，跟他完全没有身体接触，练习的时候就认认真真，半句调戏撩拨的话都不会说。反而叫高朗亭有点不知所措。

他俩一起泡在练习室，大半夜前后去盥洗室，第一次这样还有点尴尬，总是不可避免想到初见那天晚上的记忆，后来也就渐渐释然了。高朗亭想想也是，是自己撞破了人家的情事，他大惊小怪倒打一耙，林泽好声好气这样久，怎么也不该继续得寸进尺，可是这家伙啊，真的让人好容易被他撩到哭笑不得，火气蹭蹭的跟坐了云霄飞车一样。

高朗亭自己也知道，林泽的进度，要是找孟桓殊或者莫莲、孔泉采这种搭档，几乎可以省下一半的时间。

可是林泽没跟他说过一句重话，做不好的动作就一遍遍示范给他纠正，陪他练习。

后来稀里糊涂的，就这样成了朋友，考核过关，他也常常和林泽一起练习，没多久林泽甚至交往了新的男友，分分合合没个正形，似乎追他什么的就是随口开过新鲜感的玩笑。

但早在一起练习的那一个月开始，他就有了，要一起出道啊的梦想。

直到公司出限定组合，林泽和孟桓殊搭档的消息出来，高朗亭第一次有了心碎的感觉。

高朗亭练习到半夜，林泽就在练习室门口静静看他，等他累极了跑去盥洗室洗漱，那个人关上门，铺天盖地蓄谋已久的吻就压下来。

狂乱的，不顾一切的亲吻他。

高朗亭起初几乎是顺从的，因为脑子有点缺氧，还没太反应过来，后来知道是林泽，居然也就放任了，直到那人顺着骨头一路向下，摸到他的后穴，他才反应过来似乎太过放任了。

可是已经叼住猎物的狼从来不会松口，林泽也不会简简单单松手，他只好攀着他的脖子，哑着嗓子求，说别，至少别在这里。

“我就要在这里。”

“我第一次看见你，就想这么做了，你知道的吧。”

“那我们这样算什么？”

“你想要它算什么，就算什么？你想跟我一夜情，想跟我做长期炮友，还是想跟我谈恋爱，我都答应你。”

“……” 高朗亭沉默的任由他开扩自己，林泽嘴上说的多么凶狠，其实手下动作温柔的不得了，根本舍不得弄疼他。

他突然有点无奈：“可如果是谈恋爱，没有一上来就做爱的道理吧？”

“诶？”

“不可以一步一步来吗？比如说，先牵手、约会、接吻、拥抱什么的，你现在做的明明就是在一夜情。”

“喂，你别以为我不知道，我今天放过你，以后还不知道什么时候才能……。”

“所以你要强迫我吗？”高朗亭问他：“我说不，你还要碰我吗？”

林泽看了他一会儿，手上停下来，轻轻的，吻了他：“对不起，我不碰你了。”

他抽开身离他远一点，再细细端详，看着她的眼睛：“我喜欢你，我们一步一步来。”说到做到，两个人身下甚至都起了反应，可是林泽背过他去，非常坚定的走到离他最远的淋浴间去自己冲凉水解决。

当然林泽同学的先见之明是真的没错，他那次“放过”他，所以真的再有“机会”，居然是整整两年之后。

限定组合刚出道一个月，对家放出了林泽早年在法国夜店打工的历史，并且曝光了他的性取向，自此限定组合在亚洲地区发展全面受限，林泽在诉讼侵权完成后，不得不动身去欧美重新开始，而孟桓殊回到公司练习，公司考虑着给他以solo方式出单曲。

那时候高朗亭也加入了公司企划的6CTOR。尚未开始的感情，刚刚萌芽就被异国斩断，林泽走之前找过他，跟他好好谈过：“我真的喜欢你，所以我没回国之前，我们没机会一步步尝试之前，我不能给你任何承诺，你知道我也不是个专情能管住自己的人，以后如果能重新遇见，你还能给我机会的话，我们再开始。”

“那现在呢。”

“现在啊，就先这样吧。”林泽抱抱他：“你要出道。跟我扯上关系你就算出道了也在亚洲红不了的。”林泽说：“我现在就像是流言蜚语产生的，无法拔出的剧毒，谁碰上都是引火烧身。”

林泽后来回到时尚圈，走秀、去美国参加模特比赛，夺冠。

同时也跟比赛里另一位日本模特，森田光产生感情。

高朗亭看了他的比赛，林泽在衣香鬟影里，搂着他的新欢，笑得意气风发。

所以公司到底出于什么心态，让林泽重新回国，将6CTOR加入孟桓殊和林泽后变成组合8EST，进入欧美圈试水发展，这种宁为玉碎的壮烈手段，几乎是牺牲般的奉献。

林泽就这样带着比两年前，更妖行其道的气质，成为了高朗亭的新室友。


End file.
